<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>more than enough by bdzwil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349990">more than enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil'>bdzwil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdzwil/pseuds/bdzwil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeojin knows she's got the best thing she could ever ask for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yerim | Choerry &amp; Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>more than enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>enjoy yeorry fluff :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yeojin knows she's got the best thing she could ever ask for.</p><p>-</p><p>like usual, yeojin groans as she hears her alarm go off. bright red numbers indicating that it's already 6 o'clock isn't really the best thing to wake up to.</p><p>she half-heartedly gets up.</p><p>that is until a hand holds onto her wrist and tugs her back in bed.</p><p>"five more minutes."</p><p>yerim mutters as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend again. yeojin doesn't have the heart to tell her that she can't. she decides that maybe rushing preparations this morning won't be so bad.</p><p>she waits it out. she'll get up five minutes after six. she lets herself get wrapped up in the warmth she's always knew.</p><p>yeojin spends the five minutes looking at her girlfriend.</p><p>who knew that yerim would fall for goofy self. she thanks whatever force it is up there that made it happen.</p><p>now, she gets to wake up next to her girlfriend everyday.</p><p>yeojin would never say it but she enjoys moments when she has to wake up earlier. yerim looked so cute while she was sleeping. though she does unconsciously move around a lot in her sleep, yeojin didn't mind at all. she was there to keep her in place and make sure she was still covered by the blankets and not falling off the bed.</p><p>"take a picture. it will last longer."</p><p>yerim groggily says as she pulls yeojin closer.</p><p>"don't mind if i do."</p><p>yeojin does reach for her phone on the bedside table and snaps a quick picture of her girlfriend.</p><p>"ugh. delete that. i probably look horrible."</p><p>"no you don't. you look beautiful."</p><p>"sweet talker im. here you are again."</p><p>"only for you choi."</p><p>yeojin's heart melts at the kiss she feels on her forehead. then another one on her nose. then lastly a peck on her lips.</p><p>"only for me."</p><p>-</p><p>it's a saturday. that means yeojin can just relax and forget about her worries. lectures and notes are for weekdays anyway.</p><p>she can't say the same for yerim. her poor baby took the night shift at the café last night. now she was still in dreamland. yeojin didn't want to wake her up so she just left her and made sure she was comfy.</p><p>now it was just her in their small but cozy living room. she turned on some music, not too loud, to kill the dead air. she might as well clean up a little since an apartment shared by a couple of college students doesn't always look it's best.</p><p>when she finished, yeojin gave herself a mental pat on the back and left the music playing. one of her favorite songs was on so she started to sway and close her eyes.</p><p>she didn't know but someone joined her in the living room. yerim smiled at the sight of her girlfriend dancing and feeling the music. she wrapped her arms around her waist and swayed with her.</p><p>"good morning you sleepy head."</p><p>yeojin turns around to face her girl. yerim, in all her glory, with messy hair and droopy eyes. yet, she was the prettiest to yeojin. she would always be.</p><p>"good morning baby."</p><p>seems like she just woke up but she was still tired. yeojin lets her rest her head on her shoulder. it is an awkward position for them but it's yerim who seems to not mind. she sways them both to the music not caring if it was almost lunch time and here they are dancing in the living room.</p><p>"let's lay down on the couch, is that okay hun?"</p><p>yeojin receives a hum as a response. she leads both of them to the couch and puts a blanket over their bodies.</p><p>"is this okay yerimie?"</p><p>she again receives another hum as a response. yerim looks like she's comfortable with her head on her chest.</p><p>yeojin doesn't turn off the music. it was calming in a way. she finds herself yawning and feeling sleepy too. a nap doesn't sound so bad right now. they'll just wake up a little after lunch and that's fine.</p><p>as yeojin's eyes were starting to drop. she hears something that makes her pull her girlfriend closer, not wanting to ever let go.</p><p>"let's stay like this forever yeojinie."</p><p>-</p><p>saying she was tired was an understatement. yeojin was exhausted. who gives out group assignments during finals week? that professor of hers sure is something else.</p><p>taking off her shoes shouldn't be an issue but here she was taking too long than she was supposed to.</p><p>"need help honey?"</p><p>before she even got the chance to turn yerim down since she was sure she could do it, a pair of hands were already working their way to get her laces off. curse these high-tops, why did she even wear them?</p><p>"rough day babe?"</p><p>yerim doesn't even wait for a response. the pout on her girlfriend's lips is enough of an answer. she takes her bag from her girlfriend and sets it aside.</p><p>yeojin wraps her arms around her girlfriend. a hug from her sunshine always helps her relax.</p><p>"jump hun."</p><p>she knows what yerim meant so she jumps a little so her girlfriend could hold onto her legs as she wraps them around her waist.</p><p>days like this, they both know how to cheer each other up. food always got their spirits back up. today, it was yerim who was carrying her to their not so big kitchen.</p><p>"i'm putting you down on the counter now yeojinie, is that alright?"</p><p>yeojin buries her head deeper in her girlfriend's neck.</p><p>"a little longer please?"</p><p>her knees weaken at the sound of the chuckles that yerim elicits.</p><p>"i have to make you some food now hun. you want that right?"</p><p>"i do but just for a while more please?"</p><p>"alright baby. anything you want."</p><p>yeojin doesn't want to be anywhere else. in yerim's arms, she is at her happiest. the tiredness leaves ber body in an instant when she's with her girlfriend.</p><p>"i love you choi yerim."</p><p>she kisses her girlfriend's forehead. then her nose. then each side of her cheeks. her chin. her eyelids. purposely avoiding her lips.</p><p>"are you avoiding my lips on purpose?"</p><p>yeojin beams at the look on her girlfriend's face. she was red while trying to put on a serious face. she looked gorgeous just like this. yeojin doesn't want it any other way.</p><p>"you're impatient. i was leaving it for last."</p><p>then she kisses her on the lips. she feels both of them smiling into it. her heart bursts from pure joy. she feels yerim tighten her hold on her waist. she puts her hands on her girlfriend's cheeks and draws little circles.</p><p>nothing more domestic than kissing on the kitchen counter.</p><p>they lay their foreheads against each other's. noses brushing past one another. cheeks hot and eyes focused on the person in front of them.</p><p>"i love you too im yeojin."</p><p>-</p><p>yeojin knows she has yerim and that is more than enough. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you liked it 'cause i sure loved writing it &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>